Naruto and the Crystal Gems Challenge
by Darkmagicdragon
Summary: A crossover challenge between Naruto and Steven Universe. Read the challenge, give it some thought, and hopefully offer to do it.


**I've decided to come out with a new challenge! This is a challenge for a new Naruto x Steven Universe crossover. There are two reasons why I'm doing this. First, I'm taking down two of my challenges, because nobody has offered to do them. Though, I can understand why. The Naruto x Highschool DxD challenge is complicated and not many people know what Maken-Ki even is, so they will be taken down.**

 **The second reason is because I will admit that I like Naruto x Steven Universe stories. Heck, Naruto is one of the few stories with the most crossovers with Steven Universe. Anyway though, this story idea came to me in a dream once and I thought it would be very fun and interesting for someone to do. This will be Naruto x Harem story.**

* * *

 **- TITLE-**

Naruto and the Crystal Gems

 **- SUMMARY-**

They thought Steven was the first hybrid between a human and a Gem, but they were wrong. The first human/Gem hybrid in history was a man known as Naruto Uzumaki, but he was known to all of Gem kind as Amber. He was the first human/Gem hybrid between his human father, Minato Namikaze, and his Gem mother, Amber or Kushina Uzumaki as she preferred to be called so as to be more approachable to humans.

However, upon Naruto's birth, they both were killed and Naruto was orphaned. (I'm not going into detail about what happened with the whole masked man and what not. You either know what happened or you don't). After that, he fought many battles once he became a Jinchuuriki and a shinobi. Later on in his life, he gained the powers of the Rikudou Sennin. This combined with his Gem powers and abilities made him the most powerful life form on Earth. However, it also increased his Gem side, making virtually as immortal as a real Gem.

He doesn't need to sleep, eat, or drink just like a Gem, but is still capable of human abilities; such as having children, but without the draw back of either a human or Gem losing their life. He can even access his chakra without any limitations, especially without any draw backs that could harm Kurama or the other Tailed Beasts. However, after the Fourth Great Ninja War, he was taken by Homeworld and brainwashed by the Diamonds to be the ultimate Gem warrior that would lead their armies into battle and conquer every planet on their star maps. Unfortunately, his defeat would finally come after he returns to Earth, his very own home planet, to deal with a rebellion of Gems that have been a thorn in the Diamond's sides for far too long.

 **- PLOT-**

Having heard enough reports from Gem after Gem on Earth about the rebellion getting in the way of their plans for a new Gem colony, the Diamond's decide to send their greatest general and his army to deal with them and put an end to the rebellion. Amber returns from a previous assignment, takes the mission without question, but upon setting foot on the planet, he has a feeling that he just can't seem to shake. Almost as if something within him refuses to fight.

Shaking the feeling off as nothing more then just his imagination, Amber prepares himself for the approaching battle. He led his army into battle against the rebellion and their leader, Rose Quartz. Amber and Rose met head on in their charge against the other, both fighting against the other in a battle that would decide the fate of Earth. Every rebel Gem that day gave it all that they could to repel Amber's forces, but fell one by one. It seemed like a clear victory for Homeworld.

However, in an unforeseen moment of fate, Amber was unable to activate his full power in his battle with Rose Quartz. This gave Rose the opportunity she needed in order to defeat Amber, thusly forcing his army to retreat and never return to Earth, but not without the loss of a great many one of Rose's comrades.

While what remained of Rose's comrades celebrated their victory in protecting the Earth from the likes of Homeworld, Rose herself secretly found Amber's gem and recalled during their battle seeing a form of humanity within his eyes. So, she created a hidden Crystal Gem temple where nobody would find it and that only she knew the location of. Nobody knew where to find it, not her allies and not even her two closest friends Garnet and Pearl.

She placed him there to keep him safe from everyone. She knew that one day the hidden temple would be discovered by her friends and that Amber would be freed. She didn't know how she knew this, but hoped that when he was free that he would have changed his ways and want to protect the Earth alongside her friends and herself. Unknown to her, he will have sat there for centuries to come until he was finally freed, but with his memories as of what he did for Homeworld forgotten aside from comrades in battle.

 **- NARUTO/AMBER CHARACTERISTICS-**

Name: Naruto Uzumaki, Amber

Nickname(s): Whiskers (Amethyst), Blondie (Amethyst, cool kids), Blonde One (Bill Dewey), Naru (Pearl, Amethyst, Lapis Lazuli), Clod (multiple variations) (Peridot)

Alias: Steven's older brother

Race: Half-Gem Half-Human

Weapon(s): Hidden blade staff (Susanoo's weapon from Akame ga Kill), Medieval sickle, bo staff, katana, Seven Ninja Swordsmen blades, Hiraishin kunai, shuriken

Gender: Male

-TRAITS-

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Blue

Gemstone: Amber

-PROFESSIONAL STATUS-

Affiliation: Gem Homeworld (formerly), Yellow Diamond (former superior)

Occupation(s): Gem General (formerly), Guardian

Team: Crystal Gems

-PERSONAL STATUS-

Status: Active

Friend(s): Jasper (formerly), Crystal Gems, cool kids, Connie Maheswaran, Greg Universe

 **- NARUTO/AMBER APPEARANCE-**

Naruto/Amber has spiky, blonde hair with bangs framing the sides of his face (his fathers hair), blue eyes, lightly tanned skin, and three whisker marks on each cheek. His clothes consist of an orange sleeveless, shin-length coat with cutout in the chest for his gem; similar to Yellow Diamond's, a black sash with Yellow Diamond's symbol, black elbow-length, fingerless gloves, orange leggings, and black boots with orange on the front and back.

Some time after Naruto joins the Crystal Gems, his clothes change. He now wears black shinobi sandals, baggy orange pants, a black sash with a yellow star symbol, a sleeveless orange V-neck shirt with black collar, and a dark orange short sleeve coat with black flames on the bottom and a yellow star on the back.

* * *

 **This is the challenge for this crossover. I repeat "CHALLENGE!" This isn't a story I'm writing, but for someone to write for me and others. I'm just giving that writer the idea of what to do. Who ever wants to take this challenge is more then welcomed to do so, but must follow these few simple rules below.**

 **1) PM me if you want to do it and to know more; like why he has multiple weapons, what fusions he and other Gems make, who's all in his harem, when this story starts in the cannon, etc.**

 **2) Must know exactly what both manga and anime series are and who the characters are. I'm sorry if this sounds rude, but some people who read stuff like this almost don't have any knowledge over one of these series.**

 **3) I'm not picky about writing, but I just get tired of trying to read things that are written as nothing but walls of words, short and lazy that the writing doesn't even get passed so much as 400-500 or more words, or writing that has so many spelling mistakes that it completely takes the joy out of reading the story. So please, make an attempt and try to avoid this stuff on rule 3.**

 **Yes; people say they like stories that are done with the last one, but that's only because they don't give any criticism to them. Trust me people, it's better to give your opinion then to just suck up to something and watch someone ruin their own story.**


End file.
